Forever and Always Yours
by Unawokendream
Summary: They say that love and hate are one and the same. Lily can't seem to feel anything for ANY man except for James, that too is pure hatred. So she decides to get to the root of the problem, which takes her back two lifetimes. Will fate rule? UPDATED 0926
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Series. Those are solely J.K. Rowling's work.

**Forever and Always Yours**

Chapter One

"Leave him ALONE!" I screamed. The instant the dumb prat called Potter found me glaring at him just a few feet away, he immediately ran a free hand through his hair (as if that is going to make me swoon – GAG!) while he pointed his wand with the other hand at his favourite victim, Snape.

"All right Evans?" He must've fallen off his broomstick when he was very little because NO ONE ever had the nerve to utter a joke when my green eyes are on the verge of popping out of their very sockets. Okay, I'll take pity on his mental disability and repeat myself. "Leave him alone." He was still grinning, his hazel eyes twinkling. "What's he done to you?" Except be quite pathetic looking, I grimaced as I noted the oily hair and the even oilier hooked nose. But still! Potter actually had the nerve to look as if this was a hard matter to even consider!

"Well," said James, and his tone instantly deepened. Oooh, someone get me a chair! I'm being overwhelmed by his conceitedness! "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" Everyone laughed. Snape seemed to want to choke Potter at the moment. I knew how he felt. "You think you're funny," I glared when he bowed slightly at my mock praise, "But you're just an arrogant bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_." I cleared. Probably not enough for his thick head.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans." As if I would, but he seemed to think I would and grinned. "Go on…go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." I raised my auburn eyebrow. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between and the giant squid." stating flatly.

"Bad luck, Prongs." Said his best friend Sirius Black. I once thought he was quite gorgeous until I noticed that his head was just as big as Potter's. "OI!" he yelled a second too late for at that moment there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on Potter's face splattering his robes with blood. It was no matter, for in the next moment, Snape was upside-down in the air revealing his fuzzy grey underpants and pale skinny legs. A pitiful sight and my heart went out to him. Even I had to admit, Potter's reflexes and hexes were admirable. People roared with laughter. I almost did but instead shouted at Potter to let him down.

"Certainly." Poor Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground, but as soon as he managed to untangle himself, he was petrified by Sirius and keeled over as rigid as a board. I had enough of this! "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I whipped out my wand and pointed it at the two idiots. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." Potter said it earnestly.

"Take the curse off him then!" Sighing deeply, he muttered a counter-curse and let Snape down. And as Snape struggled to his feet, he mentioned, "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –" "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Everyone gasped. I blinked.

This – this- "Fine." I said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash my hands if I were you, _Snivellus._" I couldn't resist myself saying that last part knowing that Potter would glee over me using his nickname for the filthy Slytherin. "Apologize to Evans!" Potter roared. The git could never resist playing the ever chivalrous Romeo – GAG again! "I don't want to make _you_ to make him apologize! You're as bad as he is." The last comment hurt his pride.

"What? I'd never call you a – you-know-what!" And then I let him have it. "Messing up you hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." As crowd ooohed over my brutal comments, I stalked back to the castle having enough for one day.

* * *

If Potter said anything else, I was past hearing it. I don't know why I even bother with the idiot sometimes. Come to think of it, why was it always him whom I thought was horrible? There were plenty of other students to hate at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy, that cheeky Marilla Parkinson and sometimes even that oily Severus Snape. So, why was James Potter on my most wanted list for special torturing? My friends (namely Alice) think it's because I am secretly in love with him.

I tell you, the day they told me that, I laughed so hard, chocolate smoothie went through my nose! I, Lily Evans, can honestly say that I never had a loving thought about the conceited Seeker since I first saw him enchant rubber bats to bother an old witch at King's Cross Station. There was this initial hatred that sprouted within me which I couldn't seem to explain.

What was twice as worse was that James Potter was the only _boy_ in my entire life that I managed to have _any _sort of distinct feeling for. (Maybe Remus Lupin (his other best friend - sad eh?) is an exception. He's a really close friend but I don't know how to explain how I feel about him – sisterly fondness?) This was starting to worry me immensely as I was craving for a bit of love that I often saw in those wimpy romance movies that Petunia watched (I am ashamed to say that just last summer after a devastating break up with my ex boyfriend who called me a cold fish, I got addicted too!).

Now that you know why I hate Potter so much, you must also know that because of this fear of this empty feelings for any another guy, I _had_ to do what I was about to do. God forgive me for breaking my oath to you for never setting foot inside that class again!

* * *

"May I come in sir?" I asked tentatively. The headmaster smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Why yes! How nice it is to see you again Ms.Evans. I trust that you're feeling better after the fiasco with the eggs at breakfast last week?" I grimaced. Potter and Black had enchanted eggs at breakfast to hatch and the ones that would hatch into chicks would try to peck the eyes out of anyone they didn't like and the ones with the raw egg would splatter on a random person's face. Although I wasn't splattered or pecked at, the other girls wouldn't stop grumbling about me in the bathroom as they got cleaned up from the mess.

"Er, Professor Dumbledore. I had a favour to ask of you. It's…a pretty strange favour but it needs to be done." He only raised his eyebrows to that. "And what might this strange favour be?" I took a breath. "I would like to take Divination for a week." This seemed to make his eyebrows go even higher. I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. As I finished explaining my plan, he still looked at me, a twinkle in his eye like he knows something and asked. "Are you sure this is the only way? This can be very dangerous you know. Have you tried the muggle psychologist?"

"I can't. If word gets out that I went to visit the shrink in our neighbourhood, my sister's fiancé will break the engagement." I still don't know what Petunia sees in that man instead of globs of blubber and pompousness. Apparently, he was the only one available for her because I stole every other guy from her when I wasn't looking, though I don't know how I manage to do that. (Someone actually rolled their eyes at me and said it's 'cause I make heads turn. Ha! Imagine that!) Dumbledore was still eyeing me, but gave a slight nod and replied, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

I found myself in Divination next period. Ignoring the funny glances and whisperings, I recited a small prayer asking for forgiveness and courage before getting up the ladder. "Ah, Evans, so you've finally come to your senses and want to go out with me. It took a while, but I'm fine with that." I snorted in disgust. The most loathsome of words cannot describe Potter. "No. I didn't come here for _you_. I came here for _myself_. Move!" The last thing I wanted was to get into another fight with him.

"Ooh. Little miss logic wants their fortune told today. I know it all sweetheart. You're going to end up with me." He announced. I gave him a withering look. "When pigs fly, Potter."

"I suggest that you hold off those flying pigs until after Divination Mr. Potter." The frail forlorn voice of Professor Trelawney whispered to Potter who was about to cast a spell and the whole class was hushed into an eerie silence. Professor Trelawney was the renowned Seer Cassandra Trelawney and although her predictions came true, I managed to give a logical explanation to those _predictions_ much to my friends' displeasures. Yes sir, I was definitely NOT supposed to be here. "Ms. Evans, how nice it is to see you here again." She merely said, her watery blue eyes sizing me up. I was surprised at her cool attitude. Actually, I was surprised she hadn't retired yet. She looked like she was about to break apart any moment. "Er yes." I began to fidget with my quill.

"Now," she stated all businesslike and matter-of-factly. "Today will be a slightly differents class. We will be delving into our minds today to guess what the rest of our lives will be like. Supposedly, the world you see now is with your conscious mind but the emotions you feel are completely your soul's doing. Your soul feels more than you think and that's why we have intuitive feelings. If we take our strongest feeling and use it to predict the state of your future. You will see a colour only. For example, if you see yellow, you have nothing to worry about. Your future is quite happy. Anyone who has no wish to find out their future, raise your hands now." She counted several hands including Remus'. "Alright then, my first volunteer shall be Ms. Evans." I never felt so pressurized as I did when I walked those ten steps to the polished mahogany stool I was to sit on. Slowly, I calmed myself and awaited her instructions ignoring the sneers from Potter and his friends. " Now then, I want you to close your eyes and think back to the last possible feeling you possibly could've had."

That was easy. Annoyance at Potter. All of a sudden, my body seemed to get warmer. "Good, now try going back even farther." That day with Snivellus. My body got even warmer. "Excellent. Now keep going until you feel nothing but…black?" The eggs hatching, poor Snivellus getting shocked, Alice tumbling on the balls, me breaking my hip bone and then the old witch and the bats. I didn't hear Professor Trelawney when she mentioned the slight problem with this method of predicting. "Sometimes the feeling is too much for the body and the soul is kicked out to fly back to the source of its problem." My body seemed to get hotter and hotter until a white hot pain seared up my spine and into my head. POTTER!!!!!

I screamed with all my might and in the next instant, instead of seeing black, I was floating away from my body at full speed. As I watched in horror my dream-like vision, I felt myself being transported backwards through time and into another body. "My lady?" someone uttered. I only had a second to look at myself on the mirror before I was cut off from oxygen and promptly fainted.

* * *

This is my first attempt at an LJ fic. Hope you guys find the story interesting. I know it was a bit dragged at the beginning. Gomen-nasai. ) Please R/R! Till next time! Toodle-loo!

Sammy

NEXT CHAP:

Lily finds out that hate can last through lifetimes…and so can conceitedness!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Series. Those are solely J.K. Rowling's work.

**Forever and Always Yours**

Chapter Two

_London, England 1816_

I had always considered myself to be a different sort of woman. The type that doesn't lose her head in disastrous situations, the type that doesn't believe being transported back in time is the answer to her problems and the type that doesn't faint. SO WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WAS I DOING IN THE BEDROOM OF AN EDWARDIAN NINNY?

I clambered off the bed and looked out the window. The streets of London never looked busier or dirtier. Instead of seeing cars and officers directing the traffic, I saw horse carriages and street ruffians running away from the police. The smell was a mix of garbage and morning pastries that a street vendor tried to sell. I snapped the curtains shut behind me, praying for this all to not be real. God, I only wanted to find out why I was so unhappy. Not be stuck in the prehistoric age of men!

I saw the oak mirror again and carefully stood in front of it. Frightened almond green eyes stared back. My pale blood deprived face was a shocking contrast to my messy red hair. I still had the same height and body shape underneath the cotton granny like nightgown, only slightly more endowed and mature. (I finally popped up with something!) Otherwise, I was still the same old Lily Evans.

This can't be happening to me! Pinching was no good. I only ended up with bruises and blotches on my pale skin. Counting and breathing were no help either. So, I did what I always did when I was frustrated. "DAMN YOU TO BLOODY HELL JAMES POTTER!!!" I screamed. That felt good. Although I don't think the maid felt as well when she came running into my room.

"My lady! Are you alright?" I think this is why maids are always hyperventilating. Too much shock syndrome. "Never felt better. Thank you…ah…"

"Milly, my lady. Are you sure you're alright?" Poor girl looked confused. "You must've read the divorce notice from his lord then." Now I was confused. "What notice? What divorce? Who am I married to?" At that moment, Milly looked extremely scared and zipped out of the room before I could say another word.

I MUST be dreaming! Me married? To who? And divorce already? Am I a cold fish in this lifetime too? If that is so, who is the man? I felt warmer the instant I mentioned that. There was a knock on the door. "Er…come in." I said, though I wasn't dressed yet.

"Lillian…are you alright?" I have never been so relieved to see Alice before in my life. I ran and hugged her and kissed her cheeks many times. "Oh ALICE! Thank goodness you're here. Can you believe this? Here I thought I was stuck in Edwardian England and all this time you were playing a joke on me with the rest of Professor Trelawney's Divination class. Say, that frilly blue dress doesn't look so bad on you."

Her perplexed face made my heart fall. "Lillian. I think you hit your head when you fell. That corset might've blocked off your windpipe, though I must say the house has never been quieter. And my name is Anne remember? Your sister-in-law. Gosh, and what's all this nonsense about Divination. You know we don't talk about magic here. It's forbidden." I blinked. It was all I could do. "Lillian. Lillian? Okay, I think you need to lie down and rest for a bit. You're looking pale. I'll go get the doctor."

My life was flashing before my very eyes. I was stuck here. Possibly forever and with a man (I forgot that I was divorcing him) I don't even know and guaranteed that I didn't love. I had to get back somehow. I made a move to rise out of bed but at that precise moment a muggle doctor entered. (I found out he was muggle later on after he resorted to a muggle way of finding out if I was in the family way or not) "Now, mistress, you're probably in the family way. There is nothing to worry about. I'll just check up on you and –" He made a move to reach for me. "WHAT? NO WAY! NO MAN IS GOING TO TOUCH OR GET NEAR ME! OUT! OUT YOU BLOODY EXCUSE FOR A DOCTOR! I WANT A HEALER! I WANNA GO HOME! I HATE THIS! I TAKE IT BACK! I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHY I AM SO UNHAPPY! AHHHHHH!" I screamed and suddenly, I was whacked very hard over the head…with a candlestick?

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy and tired. Although I could still here noises, I knew it was night time already. Okay Lily…or, er, Lillian. Whoever you are. Take a deep breath. Good. Now let's list the problems.

You're supposedly Lillian, not Lily – that's okay.

You are married but at least you're getting divorced – to who though?

You are NOT at Hogwarts, but rather Edwardian England – weird.

You are insane to your 'sister-in-law' Anne/Alice, the maid and the dumb doctor – not good.

Not only are you unhappy, but you're even unhappier because you have NO CLUE WHATSOVER ON HOW TO GO BACK – NOOOO!!!!

I whimpered and thumped back onto the down filled pillow. I laid there for moments and couldn't take it anymore. C'mon, you're Lily Evans, the best witch at Hogwarts, a prefect and president of the Charms club. I dressed quickly into a soft cotton green dress with pearls sewed on (No corset!), braided my hair somewhat, grabbed a coat and headed downstairs. Ignoring the glances I received from the maids (I'm used to that) and the chef, I took a piece of bread and chewed down the grain product.

I saw Lloyd Abbot as the butler, but assuming this was another time, I knew that must've not been his name. "Hello. I was just wondering if you knew where my husband is." Lloyd's blond eyebrows rose confused. "Where he always is when he's in one of his tempers. At the gambling saloon." Great, not only is my husband divorcing me, he's a gambling swine!

"Alright then. Prepare my uh, carriage. I shall be going there." His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "But my lady, it is no place for a gentle bred woman such as yourself." I snorted. "I'm getting divorced and my servants, the doctor and my sister-in-law think I'm crazy." I took put on my gloves. "I'm far from 'gentle bred'." And I left him in his bewildered state.

* * *

The carriage ride was bumpy and uncomfortable. No wonder most people during these times would die within ten miles of where they were born. They could never survive a long carriage ride! I wasn't prepared for the Leprechaun's Pot. Or should I say the Leaky Cauldron. I guess this is what it used to be called. The smoky atmosphere was heavy laden with sex and booze and false hopes. Yup, the devil loves it here. I guess it turned into a bar only later on.

I walked up to the bartender wiping the glass with a dirty rag. Trying to be as pleasant as possible, I asked the man for my husband. I received my millionth quirk of an eyebrow and sighed. Suddenly, there was a roar of laughter from the back of the room. A man with barely a nose was up in the air being twirled round and around in full speed. Unable to resist the sensible blood within me, I pushed through the jeering crowd and screamed at the top of my lungs. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? PUT THE BLOODY MAN DOWN!"

Instantly he fell in a crumpled heap. This was all oddly familiar. The man picked himself up and glared at me. The oily features, the black beetle eyes…it must be. "Snape?"

"Not Snape darling. Snivel pus. Remember?" My jaw nearly dropped to the ground. It was James with his hand running through his jet black hair and his eyes twinkling though in a more malicious state. And with a giggling woman barely clothed. Instant hatred sprouted within me and it was the first time I felt another soul within me telling me to kill him. Why did he have to be part of this too? I regained my composure. "Whoever he may be, it's inhumane to make fun of him that way."

He had that _considering_ look again. "Hmm…lads…maybe I should lose a nose too. At least I get pitied instead of thrown knives at." The crowd guffawed. I frowned. Thrown knives at? I am allowed to throw knives at him. I'm starting to like this time period. Ugh…he's still despicable though. "Really Potter, do deflate that big head of yours. There's no room in here to breathe." The crowd burst out laughing once more. "I would if only my name was Potter." The nerve! The whore hung on him whispered something and made him smile. Who is he then?

"Lads…it seems our lady here has forgotten who I am. Let's refresh her memory shall we?" The men and the prostitutes cried yes in unison. Oh no! And soon, I was swept up into the air by pairs of wands and was dropped in a conjured tub of intoxicant (alcohol). I have NEVER been so humiliated in this life or the other! I am all for the killing, other soul in the body! Too bad I couldn't find my wand so I was powerless as what to do. In frustration I kicked the tub of alcohol and cried. Through blurry eyes and a pouting face, I stared into Potter's malicious cold eyes and said. "I'm going to tell my husband about you." And turned.

"I, madam, am your husband." Said Potter. And for the third time in my life, I fainted.

* * *

Hehehe…I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I took it off for a while to correct some stuff. You know the grammar and all that. My laptop work really weird. So does my brain :D. Anyways, till next time, toodle loo!

Sammy

NEXT CHAP:

Why hate and love are the same thing and a possible way to go back home!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Series. Those are solely J.K. Rowling's work.

**Forever and Always Yours**

Chapter Three

"Ugh…where am I?" Everything was blurry. I could barely make out the dark figure sitting in front of me. "You're in London, England at my townhouse for your sister-in-law's season. Would you like to know the year too?" The man meant to be funny. "Yes, please." He gave an exasperated sigh. "It is the 5th of June and the year is 1816. Do you know who I am?" I made an effort to look at him. "Oh, it's only you Potter. Couldn't leave me alone in this lifetime either, huh?" You must know that I was raving, barely out of my headache. Unfortunately, he didn't know that.

"DAMN YOU! You bloody stupid woman! First you put a curse on me and my manhood and then you refuse to remember your own HUSBAND'S name!" That woke me up. "You're…my husband?" My green eyes searched in vain for the lie in his eyes. "Yes, _husband_ madam. Does James Peterson ring a bell?" He stood there glaring at me with bloodshot eyes with bags underneath them. I suspected he stayed up all night watching me. Wow…

"James Peterson. Are you…a wizard also?" He laughed. A nice deep throaty laugh that I would've liked if it didn't have a touch of cynicism in it. I shall have to tell Potter that he doesn't have to pretend to have a deep voice, he'll eventually get it. For moments, I kept staring at this Potter. He was built, but not the macho build. He was still on the skinny side but his muscles looked lean and more…masculine. I guess underneath his robes, I wouldn't have been able to tell, but with his impeccable Englishman clothes….His hair was even more messed up; however, instead of purposely running his hand through his hair to get attention, he did it out of habit. This time he did it out of frustration.

"Yes for god sakes and you're a witch too! And no one in this household save for your sister-in-law and the butler who are magical themselves know that." He put his hands into fists to keep himself from choking me and took a deep breath. I was starting to feel sorry for him. _He deserves it…_the other soul thought. "Look Lillian. You got what you wanted. I wanted you; you wanted to please your family. Now your parents are dead and I can't get an heir from you. So, we divorce, it's the perfect solution."

Suddenly, I felt very hot and the other soul in my body seemed to be throwing a fit at him. It must be Lillian's soul. Wow, she hates him more than I do. "Isn't that a disgrace to women during these times? Divorce?" His eyes gave the impression that he didn't care if I was boiled in hot water for two hours. I have never seen Potter loathe me so much. All the other times, his eyes would be pleading or twinkling with laughter and haughtiness. What did I do to make him hate me so much?

"I will send you the divorce papers. Clearly you're not in the mood for serious matters as you usually were." Potter/Peterson made a move to leave. "No! Please, tell me. I have amnesia from a potion I made. Haha…must've added the wrong ingredient. Was trying to make a sleeping draught you know." I don't know how good that lie must've been, but he seemed to buy it.

"Wow, Lillian Everts making a mistake in potions? I seem to remember you achieving _two_ O's for Potions during OWLS. Doesn't matter, at least I know I married someone human." I frowned. "Very well, I will 'refresh' your memory. You and I were married because your parents needed the money for their failing estate. Your titles aren't worth much without your precious galleons are they?" He wanted to hurt me. I wanted to whack the smirk off his face. I assume he wasn't as well titled then. Merely a rich bastard.

"Anyways, I married you and from the first night of our marriage, you cursed me and…" His eyes were dangerously dark. I was almost afraid to ask. "And…?" He went and slammed the wardrobe. I shuddered. "I couldn't make you mine." He growled. "I don't understand Lillian, how could do this to me? I did everything to make you happy and…" A man's pride meant a lot to them like a child to its mother. And this man was a Gryffindor, known for bravery and courage. It must be just as humiliating for him as to this Lillian for getting divorced.

Slowly, my wall of hatred began to crack, just a tiny bit. I still hated him, but I couldn't help but reach out to touch him. He moved away in time. "Doesn't matter. We're divorcing now. It would help if you could comply instead of acting like a complete idiot and taking potions to make yourself handicapped so that I would have to stay married to you." _I never thought of that…_Lillian's soul said.

Maybe this was why I was so unhappy. I hurt this poor man for my own selfish reasons and am being punished. Well now that I am here, I'm going to try and fix it. "Jamie…" I called to him lovingly. It's easy acting like you're craving for love when it's real. "Let's try again. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that I hurt you so much. I have been stupid and selfish. I don't know what was wrong with me. I…Forgive me." I pleaded with my eyes.

Jamie/James' eyes stared back, quiet. "So, you want me again do you?" He leaned so close, our noses were almost touching. He was still smirking. "Do you miss how I make you feel?" He put his hand on my cheek. Instantly, I seemed to be on fire. Images of red hot passionate scenes flew before me.

"Yes." I wasn't acting anymore. "Say that again." He whispered, his lips moving very close to mine, my eyes closed. "Yes." My voice broke. I wanted to jump on him and rip apart his clothes and lick him and teeth him everywhere. (A/N I know who might like this scene) "Say you want me." He softly kissed me. "I…" He kissed my neck. "Say it…" "I…I want…you." Suddenly I was all over him. Hungrily kissing him all over as he was kissing me. It was as if a fire was ignited and our touch was fuelling it further. I hated him but I knew I couldn't survive without him.

As my hands reached lower to feel him, there was no reaction. Instantly, I was off him in a flash, his wand pointing right at me. "Don't make me hex you Everts." And I knew from the look in his eye he meant it. I was still shuddering from the experience. Being a two virgin-ed soul woman made me feel twice as curious and anxious. "Did I do that?" I must find out how that spell works! Shawn Zabini Blaise would certainly deserve this!

"Yes. I'm certain it's you. You're the only woman… I can't do it with." I've never felt so rejected in my life. "I'm sorry. But maybe we could figure out some way to…"

"NO! I don't want you Lillian Everts! Can't you see?" I was humiliated once more. "It pains you doesn't it? Good. At least I get to divorce you seeing you disgraced and depressed as I have been in the past couple of months." With that, he stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. It's amazing how empty a person can feel in a silent room.

Milly, slipped in with the breakfast. "I'm sorry for your parents' loss mistress." I knew she heard everything but I had no energy to say anything. After moments I glanced at the newspaper. 'THE GREAT HEINRICH SHLIEMEINN THE CLAIRVOYANT WILL BE READING MINDS AND TELLING THE FUTURE THIS SATURDAY!' That's it! I'll just get someone with a Seer's eye help me get back! I won't even have to repair my relationship with Potter and have myself disgraced all the time. I checked the date and the time on the paper. Perfect, it was today. I called for Milly to help me get ready. Even though I was thinking of telling Alice this adventure when I get back home, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that somehow, fate wasn't about to let me escape so easily…

* * *

I know I should lead this story somewhere but I'm still not sure why Lily should hate James. Stupid, huh? Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Till next time!

Sammy

NEXT CHAP:

Meeting Heinrich Shliemeinn…


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Series. Those are solely J.K. Rowling's work.

* * *

**Forever and Always Yours**

Chapter Four

"Really Lillian, I thought you were the sensible type. You used to say that you didn't believe in this prophetic garbage. Why the sudden urge to see another one of your 'frauds'?" I gave her a look and Alice/Anne wisely kept her mouth shut for the rest of the carriage ride. The Grand theatre in London was once, the biggest vaudeville like theatre in all of Britain. However, the invention of movies and such came and it became merely a storage house and later on in World War I, a makeshift hospital until a fire during 1918 burnt it down.

I knew this of course from History of Magic at Hogwarts, although I don't know how I manage to stay awake all the time in Professor Binns' class. I guess after you hear Potter asking you out a couple million times, anything else starts to sound interesting. The entrance to the hall was decorated with muggle magnificence (I say muggle because magic would've made it more enchanting). A soft red carpet invitingly drew the guests into the polished marble hall. Statues were carved to perfection of the great Greek gods and goddesses. A big chandelier was hung from the high ceiling, each crystal catching the flame of a candle and sent it off in a brilliant array of light.

"Something tells me we shouldn't have come." Anne/Alice whispered. To my misfortune, she was right. All the other guests were staring at me directly and whispering in each other's ears. I frowned. What's going on? "Oh there you are Lillian darling." It was Narcissa Black, a fifth year Slytherin from my time. Her white blond hair was swooped up into an elegant chiffon and her periwinkle blue dress tried to lessen the cold blueness of her eyes with no avail. She, along with many other girls _lusted_ after James, no matter that he was a Gryffindor and a 'traitor' to purebloods. She had to be in my other lifetimes too. I shook my head mentally. "My, don't you look flushed this night. One might think you had enjoyed your time in bed with your husband, but in your case, you're still a virgin. Ha ha!" And the rest of the people laughed with her.

I frowned even more. "What do you mean?" She sneered, her red rouged lips widening to make her look like a blood satisfied vampire. "I mean, that the whole _ton_ knows how James Peterson can't even make love to his wife." She cackled along with the whole world. "He told everyone in a drunken haze at the Leprechaun's Pot. I always knew you were too vile for the likes of us royals. Figures, your father stole his title from his half brother after proving that he wasn't a bastard in court." She said the last sentence in disgust and right then, I felt like punching that ugly stuck up nose of hers.

My anger got the better of me, for right then, the big chandelier fell and would've crashed on Narcissa (or whoever she is in this lifetime) if it weren't for another white blond male to grab her away. "She – she- she did it I tell you. Leonard, I tell you it's her!" I looked to see who she was hysterically telling this to, although I sort of had a feeling anyway..

"Calm down now, Narissa. I think you've had enough excitement for today." Lucius/Leonard Malfoy soothed her. I rolled my eyes, tired of all the drama. "My sister needs to calm herself. She is a delicate lady. If you'll excuse us…" He held her hand and supported her out of the theatre but not before uttering a rude word to me. Narcissa is his sister??? Well, I shouldn't be surprised. They are almost cousins in the other lifetime anyway. What would be more unsuitable is if they got married. Yech!

"Lillian, I think we should leave." Anne murmured. "Don't worry about Narissa. She's just a hateful squib. You know how she wanted James since you married him. Bloody girl thinks she can buy anything with her money. And that brother of hers is no better. Word has it that he uses magic to help the pirates steal and keeps half the booty himself, but no one can prove it because he's so rich and well titled." I wasn't surprised to hear that both Narcissa and Lucius were still the same as they were before, but Narcissa – a squib? She tried to influence one of her aunts to open a campaign in favour of killing all squibs at birth.

"Let's go, we'll see Heinrich Schliemann another time. Now –"

"NO! I must see him now! You don't understand, it's very urgent. I –" "Lillian!" She looked at me. Her brown eyes pleaded, her round face as sweet as ever, but I wouldn't budge. "Anne, if you want to go, you are welcome to. This is something I must do. It…it'll save mine and James' marriage." Her eyes lit up with hope to that and I felt a squeeze in my heart. _Forgive me…_

She merely nodded and followed me in for the show. During his opening performance, he did a lot of things I've seen Professor Trelawney do. He predicted deaths, read a couple of minds and he also did a bit of "magic". While the crowd gave a standing ovation, I slipped through the back door with Anne to Heinrich Schliemann's dressing room. Strangely, the door lay open. "I knew you would be coming Lily Evans." The man said with his back to us standing in front of the mirror.

I was stunned. "Who's he talking to Lillian? Surely not you, you're Lillian Peterson." Heinrich Schliemann turned. "We must never trust our eyes, for they deceive us all the time. Would you kindly leave us for a moment?" Anne looked uncertain. "I assure you that no harm on her already ravaged reputation will come." He smiled. Anne gave one last look and closed the door behind her.

The clairvoyant took out his wand and put a charm on the room. "So no one hears us." He smiled again. Heinrich Schliemann was a tall man, around the age of forty, built with a handsome brown beard and kind watery blue eyes. My guess was that this was one of Professor Trelawney's ancestors. "I suspect that my great granddaughter sent you to see me. How is Cassandra?" I was even more taken back to find that he not only knew I was coming, but he keeps in contact with his own great granddaughter! He smiled even wider, as if he knew what I was thinking. "If you knew that she sent me, then why didn't you come and find me?" He shrugged. "It's not my place to alter destiny."

I was getting tired of all this nonsense about fate and reincarnations. He gestured to a chair for me to sit on. Thanking him, I sat down and took a breath. "Look, I made a mistake. I was trying to find out why I was so unhappy. Now, I've learned my lesson and I wish to go back home." It took all my strength to keep myself from whining. He stared at me. "You haven't learned your lesson. You still don't understand why you're so unhappy."

"Then YOU tell me why!" I yelled, annoyed at all the riddle talk. "Tell me, how are your relationship with other men?" I frowned. "That's getting a bit too personal isn't it not?"

"It's necessary." He said still staring. I thought. "Not very good. In fact, I can't seem to feel anything for them." He nodded.

"Right. Now describe your relationship with…your husband." An instant flame of hatred lit up. I told him everything. How I couldn't stand him. How he got in the way of the plan I had for my life. I let the other soul of Lillian let out some of her anger too. "Except I want him. Physically, I crave for him." I said the last bit with an ashamed face. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. You love him."

I burst out laughing. "I love JAMES? Are you jesting? Maybe – "

"Maybe you should think about how the others make you feel. Nothing. You're compliant and cool as a cucumber with them." (A/N Dunno if they ever had that slogan back then) I give up. "Yes!" I cried. "Yes, oh please tell me how to undo this!" I grabbed his shirt collar, tears dripping down my cheeks. Heinrich soothed me, calming me and handed me a cup of tea. "Now listen to what I have to say. As you can see, some of us have many lifetimes. Your sister-in-law and yourself have them too. It's so that we could correct ourselves from the last lifetime. It seems that both you and James did something during another lifetime. NOT this one. So you'll have to go back and fix it."

I sniffed. "But how?" "I'm not sure, but I suspect that you 'cursed' each other." I was even more confused. "Cursed? Is that why he can't…" "Perform in bed with you?" I blushed. "Hey! You're not suppose to say it out loud! I thought this was Edwardian England. You know, all proper and everything?" He rolled his eyes. Whatever be the case, but something the both of you did back then angered the other, which resulted in a VERY strong curse. You have to go back to that lifetime and undo it. Hurry, because in two days, you and James will both die!" It was a lot of information for one girl to handle.

"Die? But – but how?" It was the first time I saw him look unsettled and worried. "I don't know, but whatever you do, it must be now!" Blankly I stared at him for moments and thought about how he said that I loved James. Although I still wouldn't believe him, I managed to 'remember' how nice he was to Lillian before their wedding and how he tried to shower her with gifts and such and how cold she had acted. Even if I didn't love him, I considered Lillian's actions quite unfair. "Alright then. What do we do?"

Heinrich smiled. "Close your eyes and concentrate on the last previous feeling you had…" This time, it was lust for James and my body quaked, wanting to be touched as if my soul wanted to join back together with another one. Again, I felt myself going back in time in a fluid like motion. Back, to where it all began…

Hope you liked this chapter. It took a while to update cuz the document manager was having a load of problems. Ah well…at least it finally updated. I'm gonna start answering some of the reviews. For some reason my computer doesn't let me do replies anymore so I'm gonna write them after each chapter. Please R/R and till next time!

* * *

**kookie92**** : Basically her curse is that he'll never be able to make her his. Meaning that he'll never be able to have sex with her…lol. There's more to the curse that you'll find out later on. **

**Drakie's Gal : Hehe…yes…I'm guessing you know who that's for. **

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**** : Yup yup, thank u!**

Sammy

NEXT CHAP:

During the reign of Queen Elizabeth I…one soul divided in two.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Series. Those are solely J.K. Rowling's work.

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS! Sorry, this took so long to update. Had the flu. Again, it's now written in third person. If it helps you understand, then the Lily from Hogwarts is a spirit floating around and watching what happened to her and James in this Elizabethan England lifetime and describing it to us. Hope you enjoy this! D**

**

* * *

**

Forever and Always Yours

Chapter Five

_Lincolnshire, London 1573_

"TELL ME! WILL THE NEXT CHILD BE A BOY OR A GIRL? ANSWER ME YOU FILTHY HAG!" The young woman whimpered. "It'll be a boy." A beefy hand grabbed her hair and picked her up. "And will it be a bloody squib?" His eyes glared at her through pale blue narrow slits. "No. No squib. No squib." She stammered, terrified of this monster who was her husband. "Good…" He shoved her against the wall and left the bedroom with a slam to the door.

The young woman slowly picked herself up, holding onto her protruding belly. The door slowly creaked open. "Lady Prunella? Are you alright?" her maid asked. Prunella collected her wits and tried to calm her nerves. "Yes, Matilda. Help me undress." Her maid came inside and took a look at her mistress and shook her head slightly in pity. Prunella noticed and looked at her bruised and swollen face in the mirror. She had given this marriage almost ten years of her life. Ten years of fruitless labour to be the perfect wife and to provide a perfect boy with magical powers to her husband Vernard.

As her maid stroked her tangled blond hair in rhythmic strokes, she tried to remember the last time her husband was nice to her. She thinks it was on the night of her first pregnancy. Vernard came upstairs in respond to the first lusty cry of the baby. When he saw the baby was a girl however, his face turned cold and then he did the most terrible thing possible. In the blink of an eye, he whipped out his wand, growled "Avada Kedavra" and killed the baby girl right in front of Prunella just moments after the birth. Ignoring the shrill cries of his wife, he threw the stiff little body of the baby away, bruised Prunella's hand and told her, "Next time, make it a boy." And left the room.

A tear fell across one bony cheek, which she didn't bother brushing away. _Let me cry tonight to my heart's content. _After the first pregnancy, it was the same for the second and the third and for the fourth, even though it was a boy, it had been a squib and it was just as quickly disposed of as his other daughters. Prunella had tried running away but she was caught and tortured with the Cruciatus curse for three days, barely surviving the ordeal. She had learned a lot that night. A woman was her husband's property and no one would give two cents if her husband killed her, whom was very powerful himself. Over the years, Prunella became very clever too.

She felt the baby kick inside her and smiled. She fingered over her yellowing bruise and flinched. Her maid Matilda whimpered slightly. "Don't worry Matilda, Vernard will pay for all this." Years of cruelty from her husband had turned her into a spiteful and manipulative woman. And these years of spite had caused her to formulate a plan. Everyone in Lincolnshire knew how Baron Vernard Edwards was jealous of his little brother. It was no secret that every maid that slept with Gilbert Edwards would end up pregnant and it would _always _be a healthy magical boy, much to Vernard's annoyance. Gilbert had been eyeing Prunella since her marriage and she used this to her advantage one night eight months ago to make sure she was pregnant.

"I'm certain that this is time, it _will_ be a boy." A healthy magical boy with great powers. She murmured to herself, rubbing her belly at the same time. _And it won't be his either…_ Prunella sneered. "But mistress, what if your husband finds out it's not his? I mean, what if the baby inherits his lordship's brother's red hair?" Prunella's mouth curled. "Revenge shall be sweeter."

She rose from the chair. "If he kills the child at birth, the midwife will talk about Baron Vernard Edwards' wife cuckolding him. You know how big Dione's mouth is." Matilda smiled meekly. "He won't be able to stand it and if he kills me, at least I'll die happy and he won't be able to stand that either. Yes…revenge will be sweet." Prunella sighed. She hadn't felt this excited in many years. "Knowing him, he'll want to give away his precious title away to this son, but he'll never get the chance." Matilda was confused. "How?" She watched her mistress go to her dressing chest and bring out a small vial with purple liquid.

"You see this, Matilda?" She swirled the sparkling amethyst solution. "I call it my blue blood solution. When the bloods of the father and son are mixed into with this potion, it turns blue if they are indeed father and son and if they aren't, the bloods remain red." Prunella eyed it lovingly. "Once I prove his precious son's real status, he won't be able to stand it." Prunella grinned evilly. "Good work mistress! You were always good at Potions. But how do we know it works?" Matilda's mistress' smile widened even more. "I had it tested once on all of Gilbert's brats." She smirked. "Don't worry, everything will work out just fine."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Lady Edwards, there's a knight outside the door with his pregnant wife. She's about to give birth. They asked for a place here. Should we let them in?" the kitchen maid asked. Prunella frowned. Although she didn't want to, something told her to let them in. She followed the kitchen maid with Matilda to meet these mysterious guests. When she heard the thunder outside, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Against the lightning and thundering background of the window, stood the knight, tall and proud with a gleaming sword on one hand and his small wife in pain, on the other. As the couple approached the light, Prunella's fear increased ten fold of the man. He was a handsome man with windswept black hair and dark eyes. He was haggard at the moment, but this was a man who would kill if anyone laid a hand on his wife. The woman was pretty with brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, except at the moment, they looked to be in extreme pain.

"Please help!" The woman choked and would've fallen if it weren't for her husband. All of a sudden, Prunella felt extreme pain in her belly. "Ah!" she clutched her belly and then she felt her water break. _The baby is coming…_"Get both women to her ladyship's bed. And call a midwife." The knight ordered. He lifted his wife and beckoned the maids to help their mistress into her bedroom.

Prunella never felt this much pain in her life before. It was three times as worse as her previous pregnancies, and although she didn't have any proof, she knew that it had something to do with the knight's wife. As she was laid in bed with the other woman, she noticed the odd colouring of the woman. A second jolt of pain shot through her as it did to the other woman. The knight was ushered out the door. Matilda wet a cloth in cool water and wiped her mistress' forehead. Even she knew that it was bad this time.

Ten minutes later, the midwife, Dione arrived. "Now, let's see, what do we 'ave here?" The plump woman with coppery dark hair lilted in her foreign accent. "Ah, the mistress is going to give birth again? And who is this young lassie?" She eyed the struggling woman calmly. "We-we don't know. It's-it's that young knight's woman." Matlida stammered. "Ah, where's the master?" She said the word master with utter disgust for she knew what the man did even though she had no means to prove that he killed the babies. Unlike her current clients, she was a muggle, but suspected something was odd and unnatural about the mistress and her maid. But, being part Irish, she was used to enchantments.

"This doesn't look good. See the other woman, she's turning blue. I think there maybe be a problem with the baby." Suddenly the woman gasped. "NO!" she said a couple of other words in a gypsy dialect neither Prunella, Matilda or the midwife could understand. "SHE'S A GYPSY! I WILL NOT BIRTH NEXT TO A GYPSY! KICK HER OUT MATILDA! I WILL NOT HAVE A FILTHY RUFFIAN GIVING BIRTH UNDER MY HOUSE _WITH_ ME!" Prunella screamed from another contraction.

The gypsy woman grabbed her hand and looked into Prunella's fearful blue eyes and held her there. "Your child and my child are one. They cannot survive without the other. They will be one spirit in two bodies. They shall be born together and die together…" the poor woman screamed from another contraction, desperate to get the baby out, but with no luck. She fainted on the spot. Prunella had never been so frightened during childbirth before. She couldn't have death, not while having her _son!_ "Quickly! Dione! Get the baby out! The child and the mother must live!"

Confused as the two women were about the mistress' change of attitude, they did as they were told. Cutting open the woman would prove too dangerous in her state, so Dione said a small prayer and reached inside the smaller woman to loosen the umbilical cord that probably prevented the baby from coming out. Her manoeuvring worked well and as soon as the baby came out, it gave a lusty cry. "PRUNELLA! WHAT'S THAT AWFUL RACKET? AND WHY IS THERE A STRANGE MAN TELLING ME YOU'RE GIVING BIRTH WITH HIS WIFE?" Prunella gave a strangled cry. Vernard was the last person she needed here at the moment!  
When the fat man entered in his drunken state and saw the baby boy of the gypsy, he cried out. "MY SON! At last, Prunella! You've given me a son!" He plucked the child right out of Dione's hands and took it to his struggling wife, whom he didn't seem to notice was still in labour. "Our precious son. He's so beautiful. Oh, Pruney I love you. I swear to you I'll make it up to you." As he coaxed and cuddled, he kissed his wife, which brought a little hope to his wife. But the hope was not to remain there for long. "Sir, that is my son, sir. I'm sorry to say. You're holding my son sir. Please give him back to me." Weakly, the other woman held out her arms to receive her bundle of joy. She couldn't wait to show him to his father, James!  
Vernard's face fell. "This is _your_ son?" he asked coldly. "Yes." His lips thinned as he gave a look of extreme revulsion at his wife, thrust the crying boy into the correct mother's hands and made his way out of room. "No Vernard, come – ah!" Prunella clutched her stomach in pain once more and gave a thrust in order to let her child into the world. "Oh my! Mistress, this is the most beautiful one, yet!" said Dione, lovingly cleaning the baby. "Does he have red hair?" she weakly asked. Dione's face fell. "Um…it's a girl miss." She virtually cringed from the look the mistress gave her and hastily tried to make things better. "And, yes, _she_ does. Lovely curls of red. Redder than my hair I would say! Although, mistress, I don't recall either you or the master having - " "She –she?" Prunella couldn't believe her ears.

"NO! There must be some mistake! It can't be a girl!" she looked at the baby girl with Gilbert's red hair and shook her head. "Gilbert's women always give birth to sons! ALWAYS!" she whacked the crying bundle out of her way making Matilda use her wand to levitate it just before it hit the ground. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU HAG! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY LIAR! I'LL TURN YOU INTO THE DIRT YOU REALLY ARE!" She struggled to get up to choke Dione. "No mistress. I merely did my job. You have a baby girl!" At that moment Dione wanted to run out of the room. She thought she was going hysterical.

Prunella gave a choked cry and lay back against her pillow. _That means the potion doesn't work…it's useless._ "I'm sorry…" the gypsy woman touched her tentatively in apology. She didn't notice the eerie silence like the midwife and her maid did. Amongst the drama of the adults, they had forgotten the children. The babies were hugging and holding on to each other with dear life. His inky curls against her shocking red hair and their arms twined so you wouldn't know where they ended and where they began.

"I've neva' seen anythin' like this in me whole life." Dione said in amazement. "These babies must na be separated." She told Matilda calmly, even though she could guess what was going on. "Mistress Prunella will come to love the child in time. Don't worry, so long as that her husband is kept out of the way." She patted the nervous maid's shoulder and told her she was going for a nap. On the way, she met the handsome knight.

"I assume yer the healthy boy's father? Congratulations and congratulations to yer wife too." She beamed at his elated face. He went over to the two babies and when he saw that the baby girl wasn't letting go, he held both of them in his arms to show his wife. All the while, Prunella looked at them jealously. The knight cooed with his wife and their son and _her_ daughter. It was enough to make a husband's-love-deprived woman go mad. _No one can be happy if I'm not happy._ Her cold colourless blue eyes followed the knight, even when he went out the door.

She looked at the gypsy woman. She was starting to nurse and when she glanced at the other woman, her smile died. Something about her didn't seem right. "Bitch…" Prunella whispered. "Hm?" The gypsy woman tried to understand. "I said bitch. You're the bitch. You took my son from me with your _abnormal_ gypsy powers. Give me back my son! GIVE HIM BACK!" With enormous strength Prunella began to choke the small gypsy woman. When the maid and the midwife tried to hold her back, she waved her hand and magically through them back with surprising force against the wall. Prunella's blue eyes were glinting with malicious hate and her face was twisted unnaturally baring her teeth and the image was mirrored in the glassy hazel eyes of the gypsy woman. After a few minutes, her struggling stopped and her pale dead face stared back at her murderer with the same. When Prunella realized what she had done, it was too late.

"She's dead! THE GYPSY WOMAN IS DEAD! LORD SAVE US ALL! MURDER! MURDER!" Matilda ran hysterically out the door. "I-I-I didn't mean to. Dione you saw me…you saw me…" Prunella began to cry. Dione just stood there, shocked at the events. She knew she had to get the children out of there somehow.

"What's going on here? Why was the maid screaming murder? Where's my wife? Where's Mira?" The knight asked. When he saw the blank face and the blue bruises around his beloved wife's neck, he yelled, "NO! MIRA!" The poor knight with tears falling patted his wife's face in vain to wake her up. Then he whipped his black hair to look at Prunella's frightened face. "Who did this?" His voice icy. "I – I – I didn't mean to. It was –"

"YOU MURDERED MY WIFE? HOW COULD YOU? WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU? YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE FOR THE WIFE OF SIR JAMES PORTICUS!" His hand was just about to reach for his wand, when suddenly he froze and fell back with a sickening thump. Prunella looked up horrified to see her husband pointing his wand. Calmly, he put it away. "Porticus is a pureblood family and him running away with a gypsy means that he was probably kicked out. No one wants to find him and no one will. We'll dispose of their bodies in the morning. The boy's ours. Kill the girl." And turned and then paused. "You." He pointed to Dione. "Come here." She stepped tentatively towards the ogre man.

"You, take out your wand. We're doing the promise binding spell." She could only agree meekly. Prunella watched petrified as Vernard performed the secret binding spell. The two serpent-like magical strands from her wand whipped around the frightened Dione's body as she promised never to tell anyone what happened tonight. (A/N Forgot how that promise binding spell that Snape and Narcissa did) "Good. You may stay here for the night. Go join the maids in the kitchen." Dione left, but not without one last look. "The boy isn't letting the girl go. Bah! I'll kill her in the morning."

Precisely one hour later, the midwife tiptoed into the mistress's bedroom when her husband left to sleep in his own room. She looked at the two babies sleeping that were clueless about the horrific events that passed. She sighed and took them into her arms. On the way, she saw a necklace with blue sapphire stones that she decided to use to pay for the journey she was about to make. Without looking back, Dione ran as far as her legs would carry her. In the morning, Mistress Prunella would wake up to the bellows of her husband and would have to endure and breed his hate at least ten more years of torture before he would finally pass away.

Once Dione paused to take a rest beside a meadow of lillies, she looked down at the two beautiful babies snuggled comfortably into her warm breasts and whispered. "James and Lily." And she wouldn't stop walking until she found a wagon that would take her all the way to the boundary of Scotland. It would be several more years before the children find out the truth of their birth.

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Just so you know, James' father is magical and pureblood and his mother is magical too, but she was a gypsy, who are known for their bad rep as robbers etc. and different from the usual Anglo-Saxon class. If you guessed Petunia as Prunella, then you're right and Vernard is Vernon. I'll explain why I made this so later on in the story. If you want any clarifications, I'll be happy to reply (I got it to work again!) . Please R/R. Till next time! Bye! D 

Sammy


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update!

* * *

Forever and Always Yours

Chapter Six

_Three years later…_

"Hey Lily! Catch!" James threw an apple at the three-year-old red head in shabby poor muggle clothes. "Auntie Dione! James is throwing apple at me again!" Dione turned furtively at the little messy haired boy whose cheeky toddler-like grin was immediately wiped off when he met the blazing eyes of his aunt. "JAMES! If I see 'ye throw one more apple a' Lily, I'll smack tha' cheeky smile of tha' face' 'ov 'ye! 'Ye know we barely 'av enough 'ta sell at the market, much less throw a' people."

The little boy, who may have looked quite young and innocent, knew that his and Lily's aunt could never stay mad at them for long. She loved the two too much for that. He solemnly stared at his two little feet. "Sorry, Aunt Dione. I promise not to do that again." He added pouting. Aunt Dione stared hard at him, knowing that the little brat was knowingly melting her heart. "Ach…come here ye little sneak. I know ye know I can na' resist the two of ye'." She held out her arms and embraced the little boy fiercely against her heavy bosom. "Hey! BUT HE THREW AN APPLE AT ME! Aunt Dione! Punish him!" the little girl almost burst into tears at the injustice.

Dione chuckled. "Dear lassie. It was jus' an apple." "IT HURT ME!" Lily began to wail even more when James stuck his tongue at her. "James, dinna do tha'. Now Lily, remember when you let the chickens out and blamed poor James. Tha' wasn'a fair either. You two are even now." She stood up to stare at the contrasting children of hers. "I know you love each other and even before 'ye said anythin', I knew you Lily, forgave James the moment he threw tha' apple. You love him too much not to. Dinna think yer' aunt Dione knows how ye feel about each other." The two children didn't argue. When they met each other's eyes, they knew that what their aunt said was completely true and that they could never be mad at each for such silly things. It was one of the strange things about them that the children just accepted and never questioned. There was no need to. The family of three were happy as they were.

"Now," Dione bent down to wipe Lily's tears with her linen apron. "If we're all done crying, we move on." She hoisted Lily onto the wagon while James climbed on. Dione sat at the front and clicked on the reins of her horse. The market was half an hour away.

Marian Gabriel, one of the few muggles that came for market day that fine afternoon, paused to look at the stall of the peasant Dione. Like the other townspeople, they were wary of the stranger family that kept to themselves. They arrived a little over three years ago, Dione with her two children, whom she claimed were her sister's, but like the rest of the townspeople, Marian had her own theory like everyone else in the village of Berville had. The little boy, James was slightly olive skinned, like those of a gypsy, with dark messy hair and hazel eyes. There was no doubt he would become handsome, whatever his background. Lily in shocking contrast was pale with two fat braids of brilliant red. Marian wouldn't call her very pretty, but interesting. Her round green eyes were always lowered and she always hid behind James, who always protected her like a brother…and not so like a brother.

Curiously, Marian never felt like these two were brothers and sisters. Their features were very different, but it wasn't only the features that told her of their potentially untrue relation. It was…something stronger. Like a spiritual…Goodness. Marian realized with shock. She almost began to think like the devil's own! She shook her head and frowned even more at the two children who were diligently helping their aunt unload a cart of apples. Though everyone could feel it, but never prove it, the two children would play pranks on the other village children. Sometimes, they would drop water on the tops of their heads from nowhere or they would make them sit on top of a tree and never be let down. Someone claimed that the chickens were bewitched and sent to chase around Old John Stewart in a perfect circle. Marian knew that James did it, but she knew even more to suspect that even though little Lily may pretend to be all innocent; she was just as guilty as James. She had told her husband that she thought they were witches, but her husband merely dismissed the thought, murmuring something about foolish women. Marian narrowed her eyes even more. She did not like the children.

She especially despised Dione, who with all her plumpness managed to look radiant and beautiful with her bright red hair and alluring blue eyes. She also knew for a fact that her husband, the village ironsmith, had been eyeing the woman ever since she helped birth their first child, David. "Hmph. What does that wretched woman have that I don't?" She thrust out her chin moving a strand of blonde away from her pale face and marched to the stall.

"Oh, good afternoon Mrs. Gabriel! How's the babe?" Dione smiled good-naturedly at the woman, who at the moment looked like she had swallowed a lemon. "Are those apples any good?" Marian picked up an apple, sniffed it, made it a face and put it back in the pile not bothering to answer. Dione's expression changed to that of politely guarded irritation. Dione knew that Mrs. Gabriel with her ogre-like husband knew that she sold the best fruits at the fairest of prices in the market. After all, Dione had charmed them to be so, the only time, she used any magic.

* * *

As the sun lowered to west, Dione packed up her wagon and gave a sigh of frustration. Only seven pennies were made today. The villagers were mighty upset when James let loose a monkey of a performer and create commotion when the monkey proceeded to eat and throw various fruits and vegetables at citizens. Although James and Lily laughed quite a great deal, the others didn't. And no amount of cuteness was able to change the opinion of the villagers. "Dione, teach the lil' bra's some manners, or we will be tempt'd to." The broad man who owned the stall next to her. 

Once she loaded the fruits and the children back onto the wagon, she slapped the reins and proceeded to get home. To keep them hidden, Dione ran away to Scotland, hoping to find her sister. She only found an empty cottage, which no one knew was occupied ever until she asked them. Though life was hard, it was better than living with the guilt she would've felt, if she let Baron and Baroness Edwards get away with three murders instead of two. Dione sighed again. She had changed so much. Once she was a laughing, loving midwife that spoke of all and knew of everything. However, that one night had taught her to be more cautious of what she speaks and whom she speaks of and to.

Now when she looks back at the sleeping children cuddled together, she wouldn't trade anything for the world for them. "But there's no money…" she worried about money before, but nowadays with the relatively failed harvest in the farm she worked in, Dione worried even more and more and wondered if she'll be able to support her children. "I must. They're noble wizards' children. I must give them the best." She knew that James knew there was something more to him than his shabby clothes and poor life. Dione secretly suspected that James, three years old that he is, was preparing himself for a nobleman's or a noble wizard's life. The midwife was surprised that both the little girl and boy were aware of their magical abilities. "We even practise sometimes. Look." Lily began to levitate an apple.

It had been the only time that Dione _really_ lost her temper. She banned them from ever using magic until she told them to do so. The children obeyed her, but sometimes, they would lose their temper on other children and accidentally cause 'unusual' things to happen. She was approaching the cliff bend, a dangerous but at her pace, somewhat safe route. "Maybe I could…" But someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Halt!" A grand carriage with an emblem of a duke opened its door to let out a man with impeccable clothing. He was distinguished with the hard look of a shrewd businessman. "Um…if yer here for some apples, I've got plenty. A penny for each apple. They're the best, sir." Dione said nimbly, hoping he would take her offer and not note her desperate tone. Something wasn't right about him. "I don't want your pathetic fruits, woman. I want your son. How much is he?" Nothing had prepared Dione for his outrageous offer.

"I beg yer pardon, but my children aren't for sale. They were na' meant to go rotten with the likes of ye." She slapped the reins and made a move to go, but the nobleman grabbed her reins. "Give me your son." His eyes flashed back angrily at her frightened ones as he demanded. "No!" The nobleman jerked his head at his servant, who immediately went behind the wagon and grabbed James. "JAMES!" Little Lily screamed. "LILY!" James cried but was promptly muffled by the servant.

"UNHAND ME' BOY! 'YE BLOODY SCOUNDREL GOOD 'FER NOTHING – "A powerful blow to the head left Dione unconscious and too helpless to do anything for her adopted son while he was shoved into the carriage. "James! Don't leave me! JAMES!" Tiny Lily ran in vain but slipped and fell to the ground staring helplessly after the vehicle. A sudden rage filled her as she her little hands gripped the ground. "JAMES!!!" The earth cracked. It continued to crack until a carriage wheel fell upon the crack and swerved dangerously to the left, the horses neighing wildly.

"No…" She didn't want James to die! The carriage continued to swerve until, as if in slow motion, it tipped over the edge of the cliff. "NO! JAMES!!!" She ran to the scene and saw the devastating crash site. "Oh no!" Being only three years old, she was terrified and ran away, certain that poor James died. She hoisted her aunt as much as her little body could and dragged her to the back of the wagon with the apples. Then she clambered on to the front seat, whispered something desperately to the horses and slapped the reins. For the next few years of her life until a fateful letter would be sent home to her, Lily avoided and hated any forms of magic and blamed herself for the death of the one person she knew loved very very much.

* * *

Sharp strands of light pierced his eyes. Little James woke up squinting like crazy. "Where am…I? Ouch!" His left temple felt tender. He yearned for someone to rub the wound better. He couldn't seem to remember anything. Someone, yelling out…a name….was it his name? Something with a J… "James! Oh thank goodness you woke up. Are you alright, dear?" 

A man in distinguished clothing and a woman heavily dressed in noblewoman's clothing dashed to his bed. The woman with sunlit blond hair hidden by a translucent veil held his cheek lovingly like he was her own son. "Who are you?" She looked worriedly at her husband. His blue eyes searched James' tiny hazel ones and gave the slightest nod. "Why James dear! We're your parents don't you remember? Goodness, that accident was horrible, the driver got killed and everything. Lucky the footman, John and you survived. Oh! Don't worry about a thing! Everything is going to be just all right. You're the son of the Duke of Edinburgh, you'll be just fine." She hugged him, but James didn't return the embrace right away. It didn't feel right. He looked up, slightly frightened up at his supposed father. It may be that his head was still not working, but it almost felt like this father of his was hiding something very big from him.

And James wasn't about to find out for years until he received his letter from Hogwarts.

* * *

Hope you liked it...I think I lost a slight touch with my writing...:( But please, I do appreciate constructive criticism...:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever and Always Yours**

**Chapter Seven**

It had been eight years since the death of little James, Dione thought. She sighed, stirring her tea and missing her adopted daughter that morning. After that terrible night, they packed their bags and left in case the village folks suspected them for murder of the nobleman in the carriage, for they were the only ones who took that path to return home. There was bound to be more talk about them after the incident, for who in the village did not know the two rascals who terrorized the village whenever they came for market day.

No matter how many times Dione and Lily moved from village to village, they would never be far enough from the Baron and his Baroness Edwards. After leaving the drink, Dione had learned to keep exceptionally quiet and honed her ears to listen for any signs of Lady Prunella. For the first two years, Lady Prunella and Lord Vernard searched endlessly around the border of England and Scotland, but they stopped once they heard from a confunded muggle about a woman drowning in a river with her two children, one of them with red hair and the other black. However, they resumed their search when they heard about the two children's infamous tricks upon that particular village. And then again, their search or at least talk of their search stopped after Dione and Lily left that village and never gave reason to leave behind a single trace of them ever being there. Now residing in a small fishing village just out of London, Dione dare not accompany her adopted daughter to King's Cross in fear of being recognized by someone. It was after all, very close to manor of the Baron.

Dione closed her eyes and a tear fell. Her heart had long ago accepted little James' supposed death, but it still wept for the loss of her vivacious Lily. All these years, she had instructed Lily to cover her hair and never speak unless spoken to. It hadn't been hard, for little Lily to succumb to her eerie calmness. Somehow, Lily had never been able to forgive herself for that night. Little though she was, Lily had always had a high sense of moral awareness and sensibility. And, Dione laughed, whenever someone managed to knock her wall of righteousness, then Merlin save them, for no one could stop her from venting one of her infamous angry lectures. It was like when a sour merchant yelled at them to stop ogling at his silks if they couldn't pay after Dione refused to give him something more than her coin. Lily, only six years old, her rugged scarf becoming almost undone to reveal her red hair, marched right up to the beak nosed man and told him, "We may na' hav' coin for ye' crummy silks, but sirrah, we go' more decency tha' you could eva' buy!" If James were alive, Dione thought, probably he would have been the only one who could have persuaded Lily to bend her morals a little.

"Alas, that may never happen. At least she is strong." Dione whispered to no one in particular. Dione looked out the window towards the sea where men were fishing and gave a hacking cough. She took a deep breath and tried to settle herself. She prayed for Lily to get stronger because the woman knew she wasn't going to be there to protect her lass all the time. And of course, there was the matter of the reality of their birth.

King's Cross Road was a busy place. Many Londoners lives evolved entirely around this particular road. It was a prime spot for begging, for the road was clean enough for gentlemen and their ladies to walk by towards the many little shops offering various crafts and trades. Pickpockets made a fortune because of the daily crowds who came to watch the frequent shows performed by actors and other entertainers alike. And many magical people thrived in this very road because of its popularity.

Keeping their powers a secret (even though it wouldn't be so hard to perform memory modifying charms), wizards and witches would arrive from all over Europe trading their goods with one another. To the ordinary muggle visiting King's Cross Road, they see street vendors selling their wares like hotcakes, when in fact, they have the wares bewitched so that muggles may purchase them impulsively (a never ending problem with the newly established Ministry). Occasionally, there were claims that people disappeared by touching a lamp post or a piece of a rag. However, the most curious occurrences that happen upon this road is the number of young people, disappearing inside a dark cellar near the corner of the street beside the lamp post which makes people disappear. The biggest crowds come during the beginning of summer or during the gentle commencement of fall like today. A normal man may think the young people are being punished by their parents, who sometimes accompany them downstairs, but no. Half the time, the children are in quite jolly moods and sometimes even skip happily down the steps. Some come back, just as happy and some do not.

Despite its peculiarity, people do not ask. They are much too preoccupied with their money making businesses to care about this strange occurrence. It doesn't bother with their affairs and so they do not question. In fact, it is sometimes good for their businesses seeing as it brings customers. If anyone did ask or accuse, they would simply happen to have a slight amnesia of sorts, insist that they were doing something else and claim nothing of their supposed lies. And no one questioned these either, for a life without trouble is very hard to come by for muggles during this time and so, these people kept their heads bowed and working.

A small figure stood in a simple country gown with a grey woolen cloak around her. Her grim face was slightly dirty and covered by the hood as she read the letter from her aunt.

_My dear Lily,_

_When you received your letter from Hogwarts, two feelings gripped my heart. One was joy and the other as you know was fear. My joy was because you were chosen to be part of a school where generations of our magical ancestors attended. I know you would make them proud, the clever lass you are. However, I fear for you also. I fear of that you will hate me once you go to Hogwarts, for the school may have accepted you, but beware the students because most of them belong to rich families and they may look at you differently. I never thought I would say this, but if they give you a hard time, just use that sharp tongue of yours and it will keep them in their place. Be strong and remember that I love you and James, wherever he is, loves you too. Learn to forgive yourself darling. Good luck. _

_Your loving aunt, _

_Dione _

Lily brushed away the oncoming tears. She hadn't realized that she was still able to cry. The laughing little girl had matured dramatically into the sharp, wary eleven-year-old. Many of the villagers were wary of her unnatural behaviour and contributed it to the loss of her "brother". She never played with the children on market days, adding more to her strangeness. She virtually formed a barrier between herself and other people so as not to let her get close to anyone, especially the muggles in the village. It was well worth it now that she'll be attending school and learning magic – real magic. Not just the flitter of fireworks she would do sometimes to entertain her in the boredom of countryside – and to make her forget the guilt she still holds for losing her friend James. _Learn to forgive yourself…_ She wished it were only that easy, but the memory of the accident haunted her very dreams. Lily tried to forget it, but James' cries would not let her...She gave her head a mental shake and forced herself to think of what was ahead of her. _Aunt Dione gave you her life savings, don't ruin this for her. _

At least fifteen galleons would have to last her throughout the entire seven years at Hogwarts. So far, she had spent at least two or three in all her supplies, robes and books. Lily sighed. None of this was going to be easy, but she would do it for her aunt's sake. With an assertive nod, Lily picked up her satchel of belongings and ambled down the cellar steps. She was getting late.

"James! Remember to write us letters every week. And _please_ try to behave for once. Your father and I are sick of your antics and we don't need reminders about them at your school! James? Are you listening to me? JAMES!" James rushed towards the scarlet carriage, not bothering to listen to his mother. He looked up at the magnificent trail of carriages, each connected and pulled by six powerful chestnut coloured winged horses at the front.

Eleven-year-old James had waited for this moment ever since his parents had mentioned the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to him. He was finally going to learn real magic. No more boring tutorials about useless muggle subjects with Mr. Welsham. And he wouldn't have to endure those stupid annoying noble muggle kids of his parents' friends, who thought magic was a load of trash. Not that James hated muggles, it's the ones with their stuck up proper manner whom he hated. He much preferred the common muggle kids who lived on his father's estates. James would often go and play with them in the village against his father's wishes. Unlike those stuck up noble brats, they thought his magic was well…magical. He knew their parents didn't like magic or any oddity of the sort and their children, five of them being James' most trusted muggle friends dared never tell.

Together with his friends, James played a series of tricks, each one never forgotten by the entire estate. Setting piles of dung on fire after they were dropped on people's heads each time they came to his manor and setting chickens a cluck after them, pecking at their very heels for no reason, all earned him his occasional sore butt from the spankings. He was convinced that no one would be able to stop him from committing the same mischief at Hogwarts. (He failed to think about his new authoritative figures at school) James decided to play one last prank before leaving for school. He looked around for his intended victim.

"James, here is some money for a snack. Don't buy anything strange. Now, I made sure all your books are packed and ready. If you need anything, just send an owl. Oh yes. Please try to make some decent friends at the school. Remember, be polite to those beneath your class but nothing more understand? It's bad enough that they get the same education as you but what can we do? Hogwarts is the best school and it's all that new headmaster's fault, Professor Muddlebore." James frowned at his mother. As much as he loved her, he wasn't always sure that they were related, or how else could she possibly be just as stuck as those muggle nobles?

"I promise I'll take care of myself mother. Please, people are watching." He flinched as she tried to tame his unruly dark hair down. "Now, now. I'm still your mother and you'll be gone for a year before I see you again. That's why let me mother you as much as I want, at least for today. Hm?" She pushed up his spectacles and stared proudly into his hazel eyes with her much different pale blue ones. "I love you, dear. C'mon give mummy a hug." James rolled his eyes, but gave his mother a warm hug. He slowly began to feel as if he was losing his pride.

"Wait, I think I have a better idea. I'll buy something instead. You would probably buy a bag of dungbombs from that horrible Zonkers for your pranks. Here." She handed him a chocolate frog. "Aw, mother! You know I don't like chocolate frogs." "It's the only thing worth eating for people such as ourselves." she said as she eyed the dirty box of goodies being distributed by a poor haggard witch. James shook his head and turned away to inspect the chocolate frog, which he didn't want, but something caught his attention.

"And what were you thinking giving that despicable Muggle beggar your galleon? You asked money for snacks and you throw it away as if it's garbage!" James watched another boy wearing similar Hogwarts robes, staring defiantly up at his mother, his dark hair swept over his intense features. "I think, _mother_, that is exactly the point. Your money _is _garbage. So I threw it away" James flinched as he heard the vicious slap. The boy didn't move, just stared to the side, although James could see him breathe deeply, trying hard not to let tears spill over his cheeks. "You wretched good for nothing boy. Wait till your father hears about this. You've been nothing but a disgrace to us and our pureblood heritage, Sirius! All your muggle and muggleborn tolerance…" At that very moment, James decided that he _really _didn't want the chocolate frog. So he just opened it casually and let it have it's one good jump, right into the shrieking woman's ugly hat. "ARGH! Get this thing off of me!" James chuckled and watched her son's face light up in surprise and then satisfied joy for having some sort of revenge. The poor frog began to melt from the woman's fuming head and left a sticky trail of milk chocolate while sliding and slickering down her straggly black hair and pale gaunt face with the protruding pointy nose. It hung on to the nose until the woman slapped a bony hand over her face, squashing the chocolate frog on herself which spread the liquid cocoa all over. James never laughed harder and was even gladder to see the lady's son chuckle and try very hard not to burst out laughing. She turned to see her culprit and gnashed her teeth through the brownie spread. "You little runt. It's little blood traitors like you that stick up for craps' rights. Why I should–"

"I beg your pardon, Priscilla, but if my son caused you any harm, please forgive him." The woman stopped and frowned upon James' mother.

"Oh well, Lady Elizabeth Hathaway, how nice it is to see you. That – this – this is your son? I thought he was – well, never mind. Sirius! I should disinherit you right now this instant! Get in there before I change my mind about what to do with you!" The wretched woman with contorted pointy features practically shoved her son into the carriage in front of her.

Instinctively, James gave his mother a hasty goodbye and rushed for the same carriage. He ignored Mrs.Black's look of utter revulsion and clambered on, shutting the door in her face. For a second, James looked around at the unexpected roominess of the carriage. The seats were made of the softest leather and a miniature chandelier sparkled at the very center. The seats were made so as when it turns to night, they would turn into comfortable beds for the passengers to sleep in during the journey to their destinies. However, James was already used to such grandeur. It was a first-class carriage, one that his parents had always been able to afford for him.

James stared at the dark haired boy. He stared solemnly out the window, but his anxiety was notable in his continuously tapping hands. "Alright there mate?" James attempted to ease the atmosphere.

The boy named Sirius turned around to stare at James. "Is anyone ever alright when they are yelled at by their insane mothering public?" His attempt with dark humour made James uneasy again. "Uh…" He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I know you were watching me." He stated matter-of-factly. "So tell me. Are you as insane as she is? Have you come to leech upon me for my pureblood or my money?" James' forehead creased, but then he grinned.

"Hmm, now that I think of it, I would love some pureblood. As it happens, Christmas will be coming soon and I do not know what to get my mother. I'm sure she would love a pint." Upon hearing that Sirius paled and James laughed. "If your blood is as blue and black as your name, consider yourself a demi-God in my mother's books. Her grandmother was half muggle and she dies to trying to keep that information hidden from the magical _ton._"

After a look of incredulity passed over Sirius, he too burst into laughter at last understanding James' joke. "That was a good prank you pulled by the way. And here I always hated chocolate frogs."

"Me, too!" And with that, the two first years began to chatter excitedly amongst themselves, forming a new bond of friendship.

Minutes later, a horn blew, signalling the departure of the carriages. "Wait, no sir, please let me into one of these carriages." A desperate voice cried out, sending the hairs on the back of James' neck to stand up. He turned to face the window. A girl in ragged clothing with a worn cloth tightly wrapped around her head was pleading to the conductor.

"Listen you mudblood-looking wretched filth, these carriages are na' for the likes of ye. Your kind has t' slave away three years before ye can pay for this kind o' travel, so don't give me tha' stolen galleons. I'm an honest man."

"No, sir please. I didna' steal it. It's me aunt's life savings. Please, I need to get ta' school. There's no more room in the third class carriages."

"NO MORE FROM YOU WRETCHED URCHIN." He began to haul her away. "Merlin knows why Muddlebore even lets you filths in. All bad magic getting mixed up it is."

"No, sir please – "

"Leave her." James stepped out of the carriage and used his rare commanding voice.

"But sir, she stole –"

"I don't care. I said leave her."

"But –"

"Do you wish to hear a complaint from the Duke of Northington?"

"Why, no sir!"

"Then I suggest you leave her. She will travel with us in our carriage and she will not be charged."

"But sir, she – "

"No buts. Do you understand me?"

The conductor glared at the poor girl, then grudgingly let her go. "Yes, young master Hathaway."

"Put her baggage behind the carriage." James looked at the girl. The girl seemed to stare at him shaking in fear or wonder he had no idea. He didn't know, but he felt as if he knew her. "Have we met before?" She blinked with her bright green emerald eyes. Moments passed before she said, "I don't know." James frowned, not knowing what to make of that. "Don't worry, I meant what I said. You can ride in the carriage with us. I won't mind." He said softly. Slowly, but warily, she stepped through the carriage door that he held for her, an example of nobility he rarely showed. The girl stared into the interior in awe and wonder. She probably had never seen such rich fabrics or fluffy cushions in her life. James remarked mentally, observing this strange girls every movement. When she turned to look at Sirius, also noble and boyishly handsome with his dark wavy hair, she smiled shyly as did he, with a questioning look at James.

By then, she turned around to face James. "Thank you. You're very kind. My lord." She added as an afterthought. James felt uncomfortable. "Uh, just plain James will do." He stated awkwardly. The girl looked up in shock for a moment and then as quickly as the spark in her eyes was there, it disappeared. "Yes, um James."

"What's your name?" His curiosity grew by the second. "Lily. Lily Evergreen." She replied softly, waiting for a reaction. James smiled. "Lily Evergreen. Well, from this day on and forward, you shall for-Ever-be our friend. What say you Sirius?" Sirius shrugged, liking his new friend more and more by the second. And thus, formed a bond of friendship and reformed the path of fate.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The last part is a bit unedited, so please excuse me for the mistakes. Some of the characters seem a bit out of character, but I didn't know how I was supposed to make eleven-year-olds act. This part was also tricky, getting Lily and James to meet. I was wondering if I should make Lily recognize him or not or if Lily should hate him again or not. I didn't want to do the latter because that is already happening in two other lifetimes. This lifetime is for love to grow. I'll try to update faster. Ciao! R/R please. Love hearing from you guys.


End file.
